Odd choices
by God of Death's Little Angel
Summary: The girls are sad and make a stupid deal. They end up in a different area on earth. This is TM/DBZ, tell me what you think!


Author note: I don't own any of the Tenchi or the DBZ people, ok? So please don't sue, I really have no money. Heck if I had money I would PAY some one else to type this, duh! Oh and enjoy. OK I know that like EVERYONE is out of character, but that is why it is called a FAN FIC, because I am making them say and do what I wantJ  
* Ok I am a really BIG Ayeke fan, BUT I couldn't make Tenchi and her get together on this one, w/o changing my entire idea, and plot. (I will in the future write a Tenchi and Ayeke fic, this just isn't the one) 

VERY IMPORTANT READ BEFORE READING: In the DBZ timeline this does not exists, it doesn't happen during or after any real thing that was happening. s

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Are you sure this thing will work Miss Washu?" questioned the first princess of Jurai. She put her hands to her sides, reminding herself to be brave, letting out a breath of air she kept the tears in her eyes from pouring out. Ayeke used most of all of her energy to do so.

 _What could I do?_ _There was no other thing to do._

" Ah, of coarse it will," she lied, she really didn't know heck they could end up in a million pieces, or dead. 

_Hehe only on way to find out!_  

 The red head grinned oddly as an evil glint came into to her eye. 

"Um Ayeke, Ryoko you'll need to hold still," she ordered. 

"How did we end up doing this Ayeke, tell me again it still don't make any sense." Ryoko solicited. 

"You know just as well as I do, we promised Washu that if we were wrong about… _sniff_… tha that we would do this, and we were so wrong… about…." speech impediment Ayeke. She threw her arms around the cyan haired pirate. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot," sighed Ryoko, " Well let's get it on with Washu." Ayeke released Ryoko. They both stood up straight in Washu's machine.

"What oh yeah, well her goes noth…" Washu started. 

"Wait NO Ayeke, there must be a better way to solve this," whined an out of breath Sasami. She had just run into the room from somewhere else. Holding her sister's hand she panted trying to catch her breath. 

"I am sorry sister, but there is no other way to solve this, I will miss you. I love you Sasami, I will always be with you if not psychically, spiritually, tell our parents, and family good bye; and.. and … that is wasn't anything they did……but…but something  I…. I…I did my self, goodbye everyone," Ayeke said, waving her other hand slightly towards her sister. 

"No, no please don't leave me Ayeke I need you, you can't leave me Ayeke I love you, please… please don't go sister," pleaded Sasami, tears streaked down her face and she reached towards her sister. Just then Tsunami took over.

Tsunami said," Please Ayeke don't leave her, you can't she is much to young!" Ayeke shook her head slightly, as a sliver color tear rolled down her cheek. She looked into Tsunami's eyes, blinked, wiped her tear rimmed eyes, and said " I am sorry, but I can not stay here anymore. I..I….I can no longer stay here, and feel at peace. I hope I will see you in the future, but now I must do something for myself once more." 

"I understand, but wait," said Sasami. She walked up to her older sister, touched the marks on her forehead, and pressed her fingers onto Ayeke's forehead. The little girl backed away from her sister, tears streaming down her saddened features.

"Now Miss Washu," She nodded and threw the switch. A bright light filled the air, and the machine disappeared, along with Ryoko, and Ayeke. 

"No, no Ayeke," Tsunami said. Two teal tears rolled down her cheeks; and then without a second notice Tsunami control disappeared. Sasami walked over to Washu, and hugged the red head. 

"It will be okay, with Ryoko she will be okay where every she goes," comforted Washu. 

"Yes but she also has a gift that Tenchi gave her last night," Sasami said with a smile, and her eyes were back to their normal shining state. She had an evil gleam to them, like when she would pull a prank on one of the other girls. Washu wanting to clarify what she meant began to ask the young child what she meant.

"What do you mean, what did he give her?" asked Washu. She released the ten year old from her grip. Looking down at the little girl to see what she could be talking about.

Sasami replied her with an evil sorta smile," Well you see I figured that you had made some kinda deal with them since you said you wanted to see them yesterday, and they DIDN'T refuse I figured it would have something to do with what happened. So I talked with Tenchi, and got his Jurain power, and Tenchi-ken. He thinks that because he doesn't have the sword or the power that he doesn't have to become the ruler of the planet, so I just let him believe that. I slipped the sword into the belt on her sash, and then I gave her mine, AND Tsunami's power. So now she has her power, Tenchi's, Tsunami's, and mine. After using the new power once the level will update her and then the original owner of the energy will gain back theirs."

Washu grinned," So she will have a higher level of power and you all will get back your power after she uses it but she will still remain that powerful. Huh I that is good because I did update Ryoko with some new power nodes. This could be bad though, it has two sides to it. While they will be very well off, I just hope her and Ryoko's new friendship stays fight less, or else they could really hurt each other." 

           " Oh I almost forgot, Tsunami gave me 25 little gems that I placed in her headdress, she said you would know what they were," asked Sasami. Looking up at the other female's eyes, as they got wider. Washu started to shake and fell on her butt. Looking up at the little princess she gasped…

"She… she…. She got them, oh my god, or should I say goddess, Sasami she got Tokimi's goddess gems! Tokimi is the strongest out of all of us." 

"Out of who what your not making sense?"

"It is hard to explain but since you are starting to combine you're your other I believe you just might understand. Tsunami, Tokimi, and I were all goddess at one time, and we are sisters in a way. After a period I got very tired at how my sisters acted. One being purely good, that would be Tsunami and the other being one hundred percent evil. I gave up my status, but kept my gems, and knowledge. When I designed Ryoko and Ryo-oki I wanted to use them to harness that power source in the gems. I put my gems in Ryoko, and Ryo-oki, so that they were indestructible. That is why Ryoko was able to do so many things, like teleport, float, fly, split herself in two. Tsunami gave up most her power, and started the Jurai trees. Now you can understand more of why each generation of space tree only has less and less power than the ones that created it. Since all three of us were sisters are powers are the same, to make it simpler to understand they are on the same wavelength. That is why Ryoko can create 3 light hawk wings, she has a 3 of my gems. Well…. well Tsunami has or HAD 10 gems, that is why she could make the ten wings of the night hawk, but Tokimi had 15 gems and was very powerful. I guess some how Tsunami got the gems. That must also be why you two are fusing so quickly. All her attention can now focus on you Sasami. So Ayeke really is one of the most powerful people in universe, I just hope that her body can take that much power."

  Sasami just stood there with her mouth hanging open, staring wide eyed at the goddess. This just couldn't be, wow, she had wanted answers but didn't think that she would get them so bluntly. She was always hearing that she was too young to hear the answers to her questions so she was still in shock when  Washu excused her self to see if she could find where she had sent the girls and seeing if they could set up a comm link between them.

            " I think I will go start dinner," Sasami said. She left the lab through the front exit/entrance depending on what you were doing. She spotted Tenchi walking inside from practice with grandfather tailing him.

     "Hey Tenchi, wanna help me go and make dinner?" 

    "Ah yeah why not, I guess Washu isn't gonna come out for a while huh?"  The teal headed female turned around to see that there was now a large sign on the door that read, 'STAY OUT!'. 

"Yeah she is just trying to find out where she sent them," Sasami said off handedly, while she walked into the kitchen. Tenchi walked up behind her, and tapped her on her shoulder, she turned to look at him.

  "What do you mean, who, did she send, and what are you talking about?" he had a very confused look on his face. He hated having to leave the house so often because he normally missed big things that had taken place and always needed to be filled in on about the events of the day as one of his female friends dashed out of the home or in her room. 

         "Er well I mean what I meant to say is that I better get dinner started, you know how everyone is mad when it isn't made on time. Ah no thanks for you help Tenchi I think I will just make it by myself tonight. You know try a new recipe I got in the mail. Well I best get started." Sasami blurted out all at once so that she could perplex him even more and sneak away. She wasn't suppose to have told Tenchi or else he would go after them and that would not be good. Washu, Ryoko and most importantly her sister would be very disappointed in her if within the first five minutes she messed their plan up. He shook his head confused and left saying he needed a bath. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  At the Son's house they were having a party. They were not really certain why but why does it really matter? Goku had invited some of his friends over. Which pissed Chi-chi off right away but I mean she is the weakest one there so there isn't anything she can really do about it. The people that were there were the following: Goku, Gohan, Chi-chi, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamchata, and most of the other people pertaining to the Z-team. Although Chi-chi was the weakest she made most of the people leave because of how annoying she was. (Hell I wouldn't stay around her if you paid me! Sorry I am making this all so corny but hell I gotta get it started some how!)  

  The only people that didn't get Chi-chi's 'settle' hints would have to be Vegita, Trunks (future), Piccolo, Krillin and the remaining people that live in the house.

    "Hey dad do you sense that?" Gohan asked his father, looking over at him. Goku looked up with noodles hanging out of his mouth; looking somewhat like an animal that you would suspect crawled out of a pit in the ocean. He slurped all the fringe up in a breath and nodded. 

         "Yeah it's weird. Let's go check it out. Thanks for the food Hun!" Goku said before all his buddy and son disappeared from the house.

        Chi-Chi sighed, " Well at least they left. I can't believe they made such a mess!" She went about complaining as she tidied up the house for when her husband and son returned home. 

~The Spot Where the Weird Power Is~

Trunks asked," Does anyone see anything?" They were all floating around looking for the being that was emitting this strong power. Something was shouting and the Namecks ears picked up on the sound at once. 

  "Hey I hear something, everyone come here!" he shouted. Soon enough everyone had gathered and was descending to the ground. 

 As they neared what was making all the racket they noticed to figures. They seemed to be shouting at something.   
"I can not believe you would do that Washu! We could of died! I swear when I see you next time you better have a damn good reason for doing this!" Ryoko shouted at the wristwatch; or that is what it looked like but it was really a COM link between the red head and the two other women. 

    The group came closer to them. Goku was the first one to make contact with them. He walked ahead of the others and tapped the one on the should only to have an energy blade shoved in his face. 

       "RYOKO! You can't go doing that to people around here. This is not a high tech planet, were are still on Earth. You could have killed him!" Ayeka yelled at Ryoko who blushed and made the blade disappear into thin air. 

          "Yeah, yeah there are way too many rules on these back world planets. Why couldn't Washu of put us on some other planet, like Leip." Ryoko whined, grinding her teeth and then smiling at the thought of lying on a beach sipping tropical drinks all day. 

  "Yes that would have been nice,  but you heard Washu she hadn't even tested it. I can not believe she is that irresponsible." 

 The Z-Fighters cleared their throats to get the attention of the girls, who responded at once. They turned around to see what was behind them. Both of them in fighting poses that they relaxed when they saw that the people were not trying to hurt them.

   "Hi I'm Goku!" Goku exclaimed, completely forgetting that the one had just stuck an energy blade right in his face a few seconds ago. The ladies just stared at him like he was a retard for a second and then Ryoko just thrust her chest up and gave them a view of the parts of her body that seeped out of her scantly dress. In a jaunty voice she replied, "Ryoko Masaki." The princess looked over at her with wide eyes. 

"And since when has it been Masaki? I don't recall you marrying Noboyuki, since you surely did not marry Tenchi!" Ayeka scoffed. Ryoko glared and thought up a reply. 

"Yeah well since I lived in the cave for so long I picked the last name up, got a problem with that Priss take it up with local government because I asked Yosho and he said it was legal!" Ryoko retorted, rolling her eyes at the princess as if the information was generally known. 

    "What ever space pirate. My name is Pri ::Ryoko elbows Ayeka and gives her a look:: ah Miss Ayeka Masaki." Ayeka finished glaring at the cyan haired woman. 

"Hypocrite."

"We will discuss it later demon." Ryoko rolled her eyes as they awaited the names of the other people in this Goku's group. They each stepped forward and introduced themselves; Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks, and Yamcha. It was quiet after they went and said their names. A bunch of stray leaves passed by as the wind made them dance in an unknown pattern. 

"So you use to live in a cave?" asked Goku, the other's sweatdropped and his son elbowed him, Goku backed up and shrugged his giant shoulders.

Gohan finally asked," Was it you two that were producing that energy level before?" The girls rose an eyebrow. Had he figured out that they were not earthlings?

    "What ever do you mean?" Ayeka asked, trying to pull off not knowing; and doing verily well for some one who often did the opposite. She elbowed Ryoko so that she would follow the act, who caught the drift. She often had to do so in her pirating days, you didn't want to be killed because you saw something. They pulled the act along nicely.

         "What do you mean energy? Like a battery?" Ryoko asked dumbly, using the earth term. She scratched behind her neck so similar to how Tenchi acted. 

    Vegeta got to the point, " More like the energy blade you displayed so nicely next to Karracot." Ayeka and Ryoko sweat dropped  at this, realizing what Ryoko had done. They had been caught red handed. They wouldn't be able top pull off the earthling act if they mentioned all the planets and being put in weird places or showing off their powers.

   "Smooth pirate now you got us caught!" Ayeka shouted in outrage, trying to cover up the fact of how embarrassed she was for lying. It didn't work because Ryoko was not at all pleased at being caught either and thought she must be losing her touch since staying on earth.

   "My fault? I don't think so! ::In a voice similar to Ayeka's:: "Hi I'm Princess Ayeka from Jurai, please feel free to know that you could black mail my family since I am such a blunder head and told you how I was! ::normal voice:: First rule in pirating Ayeka, NEVER EVER tell any more about you self then you go to!" Ryoko spurted. Ayeka shoved her nose in the air and humped. 

"First off demon I did not tell them who I was YOU just blew it, second off why would I want to know about being a pirate; and don't you dare think that I would join you because you were a first class criminal!" 

"There just had to give me away too!"

"hypocrite!"

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Prude"

"Demon"

"Prissy pants"

"Slut"

"Fatty"

"Ugly"

"Tiny"

"Oversized"

"Jurain"

"Washu made!" 

  By this time the dragon ball guys were sweat dropping economy size and watch as the two bickered with each other. It was very similar to the way that Vegeta would go about insulting Bulma, or anyone else he came across. 

   Now both females were locked in combat mode, nothing could interrupt them now. Well nothing they had ever come up against. Their hands were clasped onto each other's cheeks as they pulled and pinched as hard as they could. Ryoko grinned or what would look like a grin if her lips were in the right place. She doubled her self, making a twin. If started to yank the princess's hair. 

    Ayeka adopting a smirk of her own let go of Ryoko all the sudden and surrounded her with a  force field. Just like normal, she let out an ear piercing screech, " Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Like the devil giggling. 

 "Let's see you get out of this demon!" Ayeka challenged, but before they could fight some more some one paused the action. 

    Goku said, "Do you two by any chance know your energy level."

    They facefaulted at the stupid question, ending their battle; dusting off their clothes they blushed and giggled like a bunch of loons.

"Whatever are you talking about?" asked Ryoko, trying to act innocent, shifting her posture to a less intimidating one, Ayeka followed suit. 

    Vegeta on the other hand had enough of their retarded acts and wanted to know what the hell was going on. Frowning he stomped forward and grasped the purple haired girl on the arms and started to shake her, that was his first mistake.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you barbarian?" Ayeka asked, right before she brought up an extremely powerful forcefield. It enclosed the enraged saiyan inside. He started to slam his fists into it and swear.

    "Well we would love to stay and chat but we have to ah well go take a bath! You know how hard it is to move and everything! Good bye!" both girls chattered as they sprang for their house. But Goku and the others wanted answers as to how they were so powerful. So they followed them.

Should I continue this? Please review if ya think so!


End file.
